csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Es3tag
|} Patrick "es3tag" Hansen (ur. 29 listopada 1995) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie TRICKED eSport. Drużyny *201?-??-?? – 2015-09-22 - 35px|Szwecja KappaKappa *2015-09-22 – 2016-03-06 - 35px|Szwecja Epiphany Bolt *2016-03-09 – 2016-05-10 - 35px|UE Team Orbit *2016-05-10 – 2016-05-17 - 35px|UE HeyGuys *2016-05-17 – 2016-09-13 - 35px|UE Escape Gaming (Na próbę) *2016-09-13 – nadal - 35px|Dania TRICKED eSport Historia 2015 *'22 września 2015' - Skład drużyny KappaKappa został przejęty przez organizację Epiphany Bolt. 2016 *'6 marca 2016' - Organizacja Epiphany Bolt zwolniła swój skład i teraz skład został bez drużyny, lecz nie na długo, bo 3 dni później skład przejęła organizacja Team Orbit. *'10 maja 2016' - Organizacja Team Orbit zwolniła swój skład i odtąd byli znani jako HeyGuys. *'17 maja 2016' - es3tag został próbnym członkiem drużyny Escape Gaming. *'13 września 2016' - Organizacja Escape Gaming zwolniła swój skład, więc es3tag razem z maeVe postanowili dołączyć do tRICKED eSport. Osiągnięcia '35px|UE Wrecking Gaming SC' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - June 18th (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - July 14th (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - July 16th (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - July 23rd (2015) '35px|Szwecja KappaKappa' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - August 4th (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - August 20th (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - August 27th (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CG-LAN 4 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Epiphany Bolt' *3/4 miejsce QuickShot Arena 9 (2015) *3/4 miejsce QuickShot Arena 10 (2015) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 11 (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Duńskie kwalifikacje 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 16 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Game On European Invitational 2 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Alientech European Cup 2 (2015) '35px|UE Ex-Epiphany Bolt' *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Rising Stars S1 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2015) '35px|UE Team Orbit' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2016) '35px|UE Escape Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 4 (2016) '35px|Dania TRICKED eSport' *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Skandynawskie kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 18 (2016) *3/4 miejsce League of Sharks CS:GO Championship (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 31 (2016) *Drugie miejsce eSportsArcadeTV Cup (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk Masters 1 (2016) '35px|Dania Jokes' *Pierwsze miejsce NetParty Herning 4 (2017) '35px|Dania TRICKED eSport' *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Hellcase Cup 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 5 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Legend Series 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *1v5 Pistol round on dd2 by es3tag *es3tag Vs. Enervate - 1v3 Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi